


Dec as in December

by greenJeanKirstein



Series: Ride Fast, Die young, Bad Boys Do it Well [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling, Declan Lynch is in university, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after the Dream Thieves as I have not yet read BLLB, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jiang, relationships had always been important so when he decides to show his boyfriend that he is very commited to their relationship, not everything goes as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec as in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizewskii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizewskii/gifts).



> Setting: In this fic, Declan Lynch goes to an university a few hours' drive from Henrietta. His brother, his boyfriend and all the other main characters are in their senior year of high school.

Jiang wished nights like these were more common. He wished that he didn't have to drive back the next morning, that he could stay there, forget everything but the man next to him. He wished that Declan could forget the world and just be with him forever.

 

Jiang would never admit it though. So instead, as they lay there on Declan's bed, enjoying the serenity and the warmth in the room, Jiang smiled, turning his head to look at Declan. He reached out for the other, taking Declan's hand and giving it a little squeeze. They didn't need words, didn't want them at such peaceful moments.

 

Declan merely smiled back, squeezing Jiang's hand as well, shutting his eyes to rest. A nap or a longer sleep would surely benefit them both. As he was drifting off, Jiang's hand found its way to his cheek and the gentle touch helped Declan to fall into a dreamless slumber.

 

The next day when Declan woke, Jiang was gone, but there were sandwiches on the table and a little note encouraged him to eat all of them, a tiny heart decorating the paper. Declan crumpled the paper and threw it away as he picked up one of the sandwiches and ate it, running a hand through his hair while he got out his phone to text a good morning message to his boyfriend.

 

_'Morning. I hope you get back home before school starts. Don't text and drive - we'll talk after your lessons. -D'_

 

He knew that every time he told Jiang not to do anything, Jiang did it right away so Declan was not even the slightest bit surprised or pissed off when his phone kept beeping as he showered, dressed and got ready for his day. By the time he checked his phone, Jiang had left him a dozen text messages and had sent him a few pictures, the latest of them showing the delinquent in class, pointing at the clock that showed his lesson was about to begin. Feeling very proud, Declan sent him another text, praising Jiang for making it to school in time, then turned off his phone and drove to school as well.

 

\--------

 

The next time they lay in bed together was almost a week later, Jiang trying to get Declan to calm down. Declan had been worried ever since Jiang took his shirt off and Declan noticed the bandage on his arm.

 

"Relax, I didn't get stabbed." Jiang joked and gave Declan a quick kiss, obviously wanting to get past the bandage and to see Declan undress as well. Declan, however, was having none of it and kept eyeing Jiang's arm.

 

"What happened!? Did one of your friends decide to put their cigarette out on your skin?" His voice was full of hurt and worry and for a moment Jiang felt like he would do anything to never hear such pain in his lover's voice again.

 

As quickly as the feeling came, it left, and Jiang snorted, rolling his eyes. "That was only once. Don't you worry your pretty head about it. It's just a tattoo."

 

When even that didn't help, Jiang sighed and stroked Declan's hair gently. "I got it done professionally. I wasn't drunk or high. The bandage is there because the tattoo needs to heal for a week."

 

Declan sighed and nodded, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend and Jiang smiled, kissing back eagerly, his hands moving from Declan's hair to his shirt, starting to unbutton the white button-up. As much as Jiang loved seeing Declan in the shirt, sleeves rolled up and the tie hanging loosely around his neck in a challenge, bare skin was so much better.

 

An hour later they lay on the bed, resting, holding hands; Jiang smiling, Declan enjoying having someone to hold. They were quiet again, but this time Jiang broke the silence before they could fall asleep.

 

"It'll be healed this time next week. I'll show you the tattoo then if you stop asking about it." He pulled Declan closer and smiled wider when the other man hummed in agreement.

 

“Go to sleep, you dork,” Jiang laughed slightly when Declan cuddled to him more and Declan just groaned softly, then did his best to doze off.

 

Even though Jiang didn’t fall asleep for a couple of more hours, he kept holding Declan in his arms, stroking his hair or caressing his cheek so that he would sleep better.

 

\---------------------------

 

The next time they were both in Declan’s bedroom, Declan was pissed at Jiang, glaring at him as he pointed at the newest tattoo on Jiang’s arm. It was not as big as the bandage had been, but Jiang still wore the _'Dec'_ on his arm with a proud smile.

 

“YOU DID WHAT!? You did _not_ get my name tattooed, Jiang, oh my God!” He yelled and Jiang just crossed his arms, huffing.

 

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain, Dec, Jesus, it’s not that bad!”

 

Declan, however, thought it was really bad. “You had my name, my fucking name, tattooed onto your arm, Jiang! What if we break up!? What if someone sees it and knows it’s my name?!”

 

Jiang sighed and shook his head, watching as Declan went on and on about how he could not come out at that moment because he was about to join a party that could help him get into the office in five years. After letting Declan rant to the wall and himself for a bit, Jiang went to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Declan’s middle, hugging him tightly.

 

“If anyone sees it, they won’t know it’s you. I don’t want to break up with you, but if we do, I can always get it done to say ‘December’. If anyone asks, I can tell them I’m born in December.”

 

Declan sighed, letting Jiang comfort him, then turned to look at him.

 

“But your birthday isn’t in December…” He arched a brow and Jiang snorted.

 

“Bitch, it might be. Come on, babe, stop sulking. I know something that can make you feel better.” Jiang added a little wink, walking backwards and pulling Declan onto the bed as he fell onto it.

 

Just as he had promised, he knew _something_ that could make Declan feel much better and that made him forget about the tattoo for a while. After as they lay on the bed, cuddling, Declan ran his finger over the ink on Jiang’s arm, sighing. “...You just had to get it done in my handwriting, didn’t you?”

  
Jiang just laughed, smiled and gave him a kiss, ending that argument.


End file.
